


"You absolute tart"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for Petra's fic "L'appele du vide"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You absolute tart"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'appel du vide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188161) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra), [thatyourefuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse). 



[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=E635129F-C8E4-4169-A900-BA2D91CECD6A-31577-0000311D6EC524CB_zps4odqo4p2.jpg)


End file.
